Sonic and the Secret Rings: Arabian Heroes
by Hope The Victor
Summary: There is always another side to a story. WHen a human named Adam is cursed to wander the Arabian Nights, he finds a literal big surprise in the form of Jenna. Now they venture to find enough energy to break the barriers down with pure size. Today, these two will write a new story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Speedster, the Captive, and the Ever Growing Giant**

The Tales of The Arabian Knights.

They tell of stories of lost kingdoms, undiscovered and wild lands, and great heroes like Sinbad, Ali Baba, and King Solomon. It is also home to the great Djinn and Genies, who guard the lands. But now something is astir, and they are to call on someone from outside the book to help.

That someone was sleeping soundly in his room, with a book on his head. He was a blue hedgehog, with red shoes, a peach muzzle and arms, with sleepy emerald green eyes. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius.

Sonic was taking a nap after his success in his last adventure, snoozing away and chilling, but today that day was going to change.

" _Umm…."_ A female voice stuttered softly, as if it was trying to speak to him, but Sonic continued to snooze away.

" _Hmph!"_ The voice huffed, not appreciating she was being ignored. " _Hey! Wake up!"_ The voice reached his ears, awakening the blue hedgehog. Sonic picked the book off his head and stretched with a long yawn.

"Boy, is it that late already? What time is it?" Sonic asked as he accidentally reached and grabbed a large ring. "Huh?" He was curious as to how it got there, but then something was coming out of it.

"You are the blue hedgehog." the voice came again as a woman in arabian dance clothing sprung out from the ring, hovering in the air.

"AH! What the!?" Sonic jumped and skid back in surprise by her sudden appearance.

"Please, do not be alarmed. I am Sharah, Genie of the Ring." she said before trying to familiarize sonic with herself by magically grabbing the book that rested on his head before. "You know, like Aladdin and the Magic Lamp?"

"Don't think I've read that." Sonic gave his reply as he stood up.

"Seriously? It's be best story of all the Arabian Nights. Well, maybe the 2nd best…" Sharah shook her head, "But that's besides the Point," She held the book up to him, "Please, look at this." She showed each page, only seeing nothing on the pages.

"Its blank." Sonic said as shara turned it to a full page.

"Our world….the world of the Arabian Nights….is vanishing." Sharah explained, as they watched words from one page vanish in smoke.

"Vanishing? But how?" Sonic questioned.

"This is the work of an incredibly evil spirit, the Erazor Djinn." Sharah said.

"Erazor… Djinn?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. He used his evil magic to become even more powerful. He cannot bear to remain in the book for any longer." The Genie explained.

"What do you mean by that?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"What I mean is, since he has set the inscriptions free, he is absorbing the power of the book itself." She answered.

"The power of the book?" Sonic said to himself.

"And what is worse, before this book came to you, it had come into the hands of a human." Sharah said.

"What? Like from my world?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Erazor, as he gained power, put a curse on this book. For if a mortal touched the book, they would be trapped inside its pages." Shara explained.

Sonic grew silent for a second. This Erazor Djinn guy sounds like a huge threat. "That definitely sounds like trouble. But what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to stop him… you must stop the Erazor Djinn. Only you, the blue Hedgehog, can do it." Sharah said.

"So, this guy needs someone to put him in his place, does he?" Shahra's face lit up with hope in her eyes, as Sonic gave his traditional trade-mark grin. "I suppose I can help out with that. It might even be fun. But… this is all something out of a storybook, right? How do i get in?"

"Thats easy. You are my master, having called forth the Genie of the Ring." Sharah said. "As such, i am able to grant your wishes. Simple wishes at any rate. Taking you to the world of the Arabian Nights is within my power."

"What!? Inside that book?" Sonic gasped, as she vanished in smoke and a ring landed on the table.

"Now please, place the ring on your finger." Sharah instructed.

Sonic grinned. "Sharah, if you want to marry me, you have to take me on a date."

"What!?" Even though she was in the ring, she was blushing like crazy.

"Pfhahaha! I'm sorry, Sharah. It was too perfect to pass." Sonic laughed. "So, like this?"

As he slipped the ring on his right finger, he felt a bit of a shock. "OUCH! Hey, take it easy!"

"My apologies, o master. But now the contract has been sealed." Sharah said.

"Contract?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. As master of the ring, I am now bound to protect you. Now, rub the ring to call me." Sharah instructed.

"Like...like this?" Sonic rubbed it, as Sharah was summon again, but now bowing.

"Oh, Master of the Ring, what is Thy wish?" She asked.

Before sonic could reply, he sneezed. "Ah-Choo! AH-CHOO! How about a handkerchief for starters? Make that a few."

Nodding to his request, Shahra waved her hand, and a pile of handkerchiefs piled on sonic.

Sonic happily grabbed one and blew into it, getting the last of the runny substance out.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." He thanked. "You see, I caught this cold yesterday, and…"

"Please, be serious!" Shahra snapped lightly.

"Okay, okay! Thank's for the hankies, though." He thanked again, tossing the used one into the fire.

"Oh, please. Somebody tell me this isn't really happening." Shahra begged again.

"Alright! Let's go! Take me to this world of the Arabian Nights!" Sonic smirked, eager to get started on their new adventure.

"As you wish, Master." Shahra bowed to his command.

"Quit it, will you? My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic greeted smirking.

"Very well, then, Sonic…The Legendary Hedgehog." Shahra smiled. Here we go! Into the world of the Arabian Nights!"

"Ok!" Sonic cheered.

Shahra held her hand up and conjured up a Magic carpet.

"Now, this is first Class!" Sonic said as he jumped on.

"Here we go!" Sonic called as they vanished into the book.

* * *

Arabian Knights.

Stage Location- Sand Oasis, Royal Palace

Inside the palace, a boy in his teens wearing clothing to look like a Persian wandering warrior with a sword and still wearing his sneakers dropped into the Sand Oasis start position.

 **(Cue-Let The Speed Mend It)**

3...2...1...GO!

The boy ran through the ocean of sand, as the wind blew in his face. Moving past a dead end, he came across Djinn warriors.

"Man, these guys are everywhere. I'm just looking for a way out of this book! You don't need to appear all the time!" he said.

"Foolish mortal!" said as male voice as a male djinn in a cloak and arabic pants appeared. "There is no way out. You were cursed when you touched the book, remember? I, the Great Erazor Djinn shall carve this world clean! And the rest shall Join them! Night, by Night! And then, with the Seven World Rings…!"

"You talk too much!" The boy snapped, lunging at him and slamming the back of his blade into his face, tumbling him back.

"Ah, how pitiful. Your modern mortals of the outside world have ears so sullied, that you cannot comprehend words of what is to come." Erazor said. "But when the Arabian Knights vanish, so shall you, as you are trapped here. There is no escape for you."

"There may not be, but I'm guessing if you're trying to get out, beating you might get me out. Don't get me wrong, this place is amazing and all. But i've been trapped in here for maybe say… a few months? I'll beat you and get outta here, and who knows? Maybe i'll rub it in your face if i find one of these Seven World Rings you keep blabbing about every time we meet."

Erazor grew silent, but then Laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! You seriously believe you can simply find one of the seven World Rings!? Foolish Human! They were very well hidden in the Arabian Nights! But with my army out, I shall find them before you!" Erazor boasted before sensing something. "Ah… so she brought someone. If you'll excuse me, I have to greet some new guests. Have fun roaming the desert."

He disappeared.

(end song-stage end)

"Hey, would it kill you to say my name for once?!" he asked but he was gone. "Oh, yeah. High and mighty does not wish to know the name that is Adam. Well, better get to the palace. Hopefully i can rest up there."

He scaled the palace walls and went inside the rooms, darting about, but seeing no guards.

"Weird… shouldn't there be guards trying to stop me from sneaking in?" He asked himself, before the floor below him crumbled and he fell. "Ahhh!" He fell in a room and looked up.

"Ow, that was quite a fall…" Shadow said seeing himself in a dark room. "Man, this palace goes down deeper than i thought. Probably fell a few floors…"

He then saw massive piles of food.

"Whoah, mama! Jackpot! Maybe this is food storage, but how much is on those plates for someone to eat? Oh who cares, i've been living off only nuts and those mango fruits. I'm starving!"

He leaped from his post and onto something soft and unbalanced.

"Buh? Whats with this floor, it's all squishy and soft." he said moving on his legs a bit to test the ground. His foot sunk into the flesh below. "Huh...weird." Adam walked forward before he hits himself into two large round mounds of flesh. "What are these?" He asked himself pushing it and it bounced back.

"Mmm…' he hear someone say.

"Huh? Did i hear someo.. WHOA!" Adam said slliping and accidentally grabbing part of the mound a little too tight. The touch made another sound be heard, before the ground shook again.

"Ouch! Ah! I...is someone there?" A reserved, shy voice said as the lights came on.

"Gah!" Adam said shielding himself from the sudden light. "Hey, whoa whoa whoa… yaargh!"

Adam was tossed out and onto what appeared to be a bed.

"Wh-whats wrong with you?" the voice said.

"I uh… whaaaaaaa?!" Adam said looking at was was right in front of him.

"Wh-what were you doing, stepping on my body, and even touching my Bosom!?" The voice asked, as it revealed a girl, blushing like crazy.

"Uh… I…" Adam said. He didn't know what else to say to this girl… for she was HUGE.

Her hair was emerald green, long to her waist, some of it was tied, wearing a belly dancer outfit that was purple, and arabian green leggings, with shy and soft purple eyes. As with all belly dancers, it was open at the stomach and covered her sides and waist. Around her leg area, she was barefoot but had those belly dancing rings, three on each and gold in color.

"I.. im just… Im so sorry big Girl. I didn't know you were sleeping.' Adam apologized.

She blushed at the name she was given. "M-my name is Jenna, not big girl, pervert!"

"I didn't mean it like that! You're whole body i mean.. Your HUGE!" Adam said.

"Huh… o-oh, that…" she said a bit shy. "About that you see… I-im a.. Well…"

"Really big belly dancer? Did i hit the mark?" Adam joked a bit.

"N-no. Well, I am dressed that way. I'm a…. Well i'm a giantess, i guess." Jenna said.

"A really shy one…" Adam said.

"Yes….so, why are you here?" Jenna asked the warrior.

"Well, it was just another day in my world that i was going through my library when the book on the Arabian nights appeared. I touched it, and the I got sucked into here. There was this Erazor guy here, he's been taking the pages from the book out, trying to get free, and he wants the seven world rings. I just want out, and i've been looking for one. I figured if Erazor was the key, maybe i just have to beat him up to get out." Adam said. "And uh… what about you? I don't remember seeing a gigantic Belly Dancer in any of the stories in here..."

"Oh, i've living in the arabian nights for all my life." Jenna said. "I don't know how i was born, all I know is that i was made and to be here. Because i'm big like this… none of the story worlds will accept me into the pages and.. And… they think i might break the story if I do come out."

"What? That's full of boloney if you ask me. I think everyone deserves a change in a story, no matter their size." Adam stated.

"Thanks… but i actually want to go where you were." Jenna said.

"How?" Adam asked.

"I figured…. If i keep getting bigger and bigger, I might be able to break out of this book….but it requires a massive amount of energy. So far, there's not a source of energy that I can use to grow." Jenna explained.

"Some people here say the world rings are filled with energy, but i dunno.." Adam said. "I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"The last few months I was here, I did encounter these orbs of some sort. They seem to draw energy. If you absorb them, you might have the energy to grow." Adam explained.

"Y-you really want to help… me?" Jenna asked.

"Of course. You wanna get outta this book, and so do I. We can help each other out." Adam smiled, before large hands grabbed him and brought him into a hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me!" Jenna squealed, smothering him in her Bosom.

"Ack! Easy! Dont crush me!" Adam gasped for breath.

"Oh, sorry!" She quickly put him down, blushing.

"Now how do we get out of here…?" Adam said grabbing some rations. " That door is too small for you so… how big are you right now?"

"Well….I'm...um….20 feet tall." She replied.

"Really? I bet you could push that wall down so we can get outta here." Adam said.

"You… think I'm that strong?" Jenna asked.

"Only one way to find out…" Adam said guestering to the wall.

"Oh… ok…"

Jenna got off her bed and went to the wall. She pushed against it, as it started cracking.

"Yes! Keep going, Jenna! You're almost through!" Adam cheered.

With one final push the wall came down.

"I did it!" Jenna said.

 **(Cue- Let the Speed Mend It)**

"Alright! Now follow me closely and let's get outta here!" Adam sid.

3...2...1... GO!

The two ran out of the area and down the sandy path. Along the way, they came across some of the orbs Adam was talking about.

"These are called World Orbs. They kinda give me some energy." Adam said as they got some. "Felling any bigger yet?"

"Not really much." She replied, feeling no effects.

"Maybe we need some bigger ones. I bet where there's big bosses and World Rings, there's the ones you need." Adam said.

"Yes… lets go." Jenna said as they saw Razors men dash to the palace.

"Something must be up in the main building. Must be someone going to see the king of this place." Adam said.

"That palace over there belongs to King Shahryar. D-do you think he's in trouble?" Jenna asked.

"Dunno, never really went there, but i suppose." Adam said as they went to that direction.

Adam leaped from building to building as he made his way through the land. Jenna followed no problem. Because she was 20 ft tall, her strides were able to let her follow Adam easily.

"Huh?" She noticed a fast blue bur heading for the palace as well.

"I think I just saw…" Adam said as if he saw the hedgehog. "Nah he couldntve… Let's just scope the palace out."

(end song)

Adam found a good view point into the palace from a window.

"Easy enough for you to look through at your size?" Adam asked as Jenna looked through another.

"Yes.. I hope we don't get spotted because of me…" Jenna said. "Look in there." Adam looked at spotted Sharah and Sonic in the palace as well.

"What's he doing here…?" Adam said.

"Where is he? Are we too late?" Sonic asked. Then a jar began to move and out came an arabic royal man that looked almost similar too…

"Whats Dr. Eggman doing here?!" Sonic asked in shock, before replaced by anger. "Aha! I knew it! This is another one of your schemes!" he started approaching him.

"What is the meaning of this? I am Shahryar, King of this land!" The eggman look alike spoke.

"Eggman! What are you up to this time!?" Sonic growled, nearly close to him.

"It's not him…" Adam said.

"Hm?" Jenna asked.

"They look and sound the same, but that guy isn't Eggman. If he would be, he'd have robots all over sonic by now." Adam explained.

"Sonic wait!" Sharah got in between the two, "You're making a huge mistake! This is him. This is King Shahryar!"

"Really?!" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Such insolence…. Guards! Seize this blue spiky thing at once!" Sharyar said.

Silence….

"Where are your men, your Highness?" Sharah asked.

"Oh, thats right. Let me explain. When the evil spirits appeared out of nowhere, everyone turned and ran. And I was stuck having to hide in that jar." Sharyar said.

"That explains why the keep i found you in was not heavily guarded…" Adam said.

"This Erazor... he warded off the guards?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, i think so… INCOMING!" Adam said nearly dodging a swooping Pterodactyl as it grabbed Shahrayar in its mouth, Erazor riding on top of it.

"NOOOOOO! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" The king shouted in the air.

"Well well, guess it's time for a little action." Sonic said running after it.

"Where are they going?" Jenna asked.

"If I know it right, that pteranodon was going north. Which would be… to Dino Jungle." Adam replied.

"I did hear about that area a tad bit…" Jenna replied.

"Well, I'd think i'd know if there be a jungle full of Dinosaurs in this place…" Adam said before they came to a large sinking pile of sand. "Uh…"

"Is… is that normal?" Jenna asked.

"I've visited this place for a while...I never seen a sinkhole before.' Adam replied, before it started spouting sand.

"Adam! Get back! Something's coming out!" The girl stated. Adam jumped back before a large purple scorpion, three eyes, one on the front and one on each of its elbows where the stingers were appeared.

"A giant Scorpion!" Jenna shouted.

 **(Cue-Poison Spear)**

"Aha, he seems pretty tough. Bet he's guarding the orb and a world ring. All right, let's do this!" Adam ran forward, unsheathing his blades while the scorpion started running away.

"I-I think the eye on its back is its weak spot! But it's only a guess…" Jenna said taking big running steps that kicked up sand.

"Won't know until we find out!" Adam replied, before jumping and slashing one of the eyes. The scorpion screeched in pain, before the stinger part fired small purple balls of magic at him. Adam evaded them, while one scratched the surface of his cheek.

"Urg, I'm not done with you!" The warrior called out and slashed the other eye. With another screech, the eye from the back popped out, with a razor jaw around it, charging at him.

"That's it! The eye is its weak point!" Adam smirked, evading the jaws and bashing the eye. It led out a piercing screech of pain, as the eye started retreating back to the body.

"Jenna! Hold the scorpion down! Don't let the eye return to the body!" The boy called.

"Done!" Jenna said trying her best.

"You're done, pal!" Adam shouted his battle cry slicing the eye in half as the Scorpion dissolved and was destroyed. Two Items the popped out of the purple smoke. A large glowing orb, and a large yellow ring.

"That's it! That has to be one of the Seven World Rings!" Adam said grabbing it with his chain hook.

"You.. you aren't going to keep it?" Jenna asked.

"Erazor wants these things. I'll leave Sonic to keep em. Besides, we have our own goal." Adam said hurling it away. "Get you so big, that you break the barriers of this book down."

Nodding, Jenna grabbed the orb and absorbed it. She glowed more brightly than before, as her body started growing, reaching at 40 feet this time.

"How's it feel?" Adam asked.

"Stronger." Jenna replied with a smile. "But i wonder… if this will end when we get out?"

"No it won't." Adam said. "I make a friend, I don't abandon them. You're gonna stay with me. This is only the first adventure."

Jenna smiled, before picking him up and hugging him gently. "Thank you, Adam."

"Ah, don't mention it." Adam said.

Setting him down, the two moved on to their next destination. Running through the sand ocean, they saw a page wall up ahead.

"I guess these are here to divert the worlds apart from one another." Adam said.

"I guess so...Oh, Adam, over there!" Jenna pointed a little further, seeing a portal to the next world.

"Well i'll take it." Adam said. "And Hopefully, Sonic and that Genie lady got the first world ring by now…" the two hurled through the page and were teleported to the next world that awaits them.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Shahra…

They were running along the desert path, more like Sarah floating by sonics side with Sonic doing most of the work, until they stopped to see the world ring in a crater, which Adam had tossed away earlier.

"Sharah, is that…?" Sonic questioned.

"This must be one of the Seven World Rings the Erazor Djinn spoke of." Sarah replied. She tried to grab it, but to no avail. "I can't pick it up…"

Sonic, out of curiosity, reached out to grab it. As soon as he did, he felt a massive shock of power.

"OW!" Sonic yelped loudly, holding his throbbing arm, until the shocking power stopped.

"When Darkness descendes on the Arabian nights-The legendary blue hedgehog from another world, shall come." Sharah spoke.

"Me, legendary? You gotta be kidding! You're gonna make me blush!" Sonic said, denying the fact that his already big ego was getting a massive trip.

"WHen the seven rings that control the world are gathered, the portal between the worlds shall open. But the life of the collector of the rings, shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control. That is what was written in the newest chapter of the arabian nights." Sharah said.

"Say WHAT?! Im supposed to be offered as a sacrifice?" Sonic asked in shock.

"That i cannot say fure sure, but i do believe that these World Rings hold the key to some kind of mystery. And i think we need to collect them in order to get to the bottom of this mystery." Sharah said.

"Well, considering I still have this arrow in me to worry about, i guess i'm in a pinch either way, right?" Sonic replied. Having been struck with an Arrow of Flame by Erazor when entering the book, he now has to gather the seven rings. Or his life is 'forfeit'.

"Im sorry, its my fault this is happening to…" Sharah started, thinking it was her own fault.

Sonic laughed a bit. "Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, don't you know how fast i am? Time may fly, but I'm even faster!"

As they ran off, two stories are being told here.

As Sonic and Shahra go to gather the World Rings, the true line of the story lies with Adam and Jenna. To enlarge Jenna to a size massive enough to break the barriers down in the book.

Because there can always be another side to every story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bond of Big and Small

Stories will always have one character to follow. The hero takes an adventure and then defeats the evil one with a happy ending.

But what would happen if there's another hero in the story? A second with a different path and goal? Well, you're going to discover his adventure as well, in the world of the Arabian nights.

Adam is his name. a Skilled free runner, he was trapped in the book by a curse Erazor put on the book prior to Sonic accepting the quest to defeat Erazor by Sarah, genie of the ring. Adam had hoped that beating Erazor would set him free, but knowing his power as a Djinn, he would find it difficult. But then he had a run in with the most oddest of allies and friends.

Her name is Jenna, a giantess, hidden away in the story of the Arabian Nights. The two encountered each other, seeing the similarity of goals. Jenna wishes to be the biggest Giantess in the story, and with her help, she might be able to break through the book, allowing Adam to finally be set free from the book itself.

Adam is brave, but Jenna is mildly timid, but affectionate. These two will soon be free, but only when they get enough power to do so.

Their adventure continues… now!

A swath of flames then showers the screen, going to the opening.

(Opening- Seven Rings in Hand-Sonic and the secret Rings)

Make Believe's Reborn

Myths, in mind, re-thought

Question all that's known

Legends blurred and torn (X2)

(Sonic comes into veire on the first line with the Arrow flame burning bright. Sharah appears behind him in magical light as they face Erazor, wrapped in darkness as he brandishes his sword. On the repeat, it shivests to adam swinging his sword and launching chains from his gauntlet.)

No such thing as fate for those who speed

A path out of time, instead of just living it

(The scene changes in Sand Oasis, Adam running across the sandy ocean with Jenna behind him, brushing her hair back from the breeze of the wind.)

So many things erased before they begin

Hopes un-dream, instead of what could have been

(Sonic was seen running through Dinosaur Jungle running past a herd of Triceratops and battling a T-rex, with Sharah floating next to him, using her magic to boost Sonics power.)

Fortune fades, like words in the sand

Just like that, it's nothing, it all just seems

Nothing, it all just seems

(The Seven World Rings appear one by one as both Sonic and Erazor rush to grab them.)

Fortune Shines, with seven in hand

Back to fact, make real of all that seems

Make real of all that seems

(Seven Energy Orbs then appear, Adam grabbing them and passing them to Jenna, who flashes with light to grow larger.)

Seven Rings In Hand

Speed through Nights with feet in sand

Seven Rings In Hand

Wonders all under command

(Sonic facing a powerful monster of Erazor, Rage, Saddness and Hatred flowing in his blood as three of the seven world rings were absorbed, him roaring and covered in a fiery aura, eyes flashing blank white in the blaze.)

Seven Rings In Hand

Wild with just one single hand

Seven Rings In Hand

Arrowed Hearts catch fire now

(The Positive world rings circle around Adam as Jenna continues to grow, nearly reaching the top of the pages of the book.)

Make Believe's Reborn

Myths, in mind, re-thought

Question all that's known

Legends blurred and torn

(Sonic and Adam face the Ifrit, machine eyes staring at the two, both ready to face the machine, with Sharah and jenna behind him. Sonic placing a hand on his heart, making the flames on his chest spin and him activating speed break.)

Seven Seas in Hand

Speed of Sound through sands

All our hopes and plans

In one Single Hand

(Adam and Jenna faced the blue hedgehog and the genie of the ring, both smiling and giving each other fist bumps, as they looked at the horizon, seeing the white Palace of the Arabian nights.)

"Yahooo!" Adam cheered jumping from rock to rock and into the Dinosaur jungle.

(Cue-The Wicked Wild)

GO!

"P-please slow down Adam! Even though i'm bigger, I can't run through the tight corners easily like you!" Jenna called from the rubbish of the plants.

"You're now at 40ft tall in pure size, Jenna. You can just step over the walls and corners!" Adam said.

"I-Im not that big enough yet! I have to be… lets see… at least….60 feet in order to do that!" She explained with a hint of shyness.

"Just give it a try!" Adam called.

Jenna carefully decided to, moving her foot up and around the corners, and plressed her foot down on the ground.

"There you go!" Adam cheered, as she took another step, but…

SNAP

"OWW!" She withdrew her foot, seeing she stepped on one of the massive thorn like bushes, that was stuck to her foot.

"Oooh, sorry! I got it…" Adam said pulling it out.

"Thanks…" Jenna said.

"I get you. You're big, but you're shy. Have you always been… you know, shy?" he asked.

"I guess so. Being alone for the last few years locked away from the book, it made me shy to speak to others." Jenna explained.

"I can think so…" Adam said as the music started up again as a horde of triceratops came after them.

"Whoa! Something's after us!" Adam said as they ran from them.

"Wh-what did i do?!" Jenna asked in worry.

"It wasn't you! Something must have riled them up! Keep running!" Adam called as they ran through the thick jungle until finally escaping.

"Do you think Sonic went this way?" Jenan asked.

"I would think so. I charter there that Pterodactyl taking Shahryar right to this location." Adam said. "But it's not our job to get in the way of sonic's own adventure."

"It isn't?" Jenna asked.

"Collecting the world rings is his job. Hearing about those things channeling emotions through them… I dunno, i don't wanna touch em. Besides, we have our own goals, remember?"

"We both want to escape this world…" Jenna said. "And to do that, I need to collect as many of those energy orbs to get bigger."

"Right." Adam said. "Were friends. And there's more than one way to end a story."

"Oh… of course." Jenna said as they saw the Pterodactyl fly over a cliff where sonic was standing on the edge of, arms crossed.

"You….spiky thing! Do something! Save me!" Sharyar shouted, flailing his legs and arms, while the blue hero just looked the other way, like he didn't care about him.

"Oh for crying out loud, does he think Shayars still eggman?" Adam groaned.

"Well, you did mention this eggman guy is similar to Sharyar." Jenna spoke.

"Yeah, i did didn't i…" Adam started.

"YAAAAAAA!" they looked back and saw Sharyar started falling from the sky. However, Sonic did have a little remorse for him, catching him by the cape with his foot.

"Let's get a closer look, we can probably get some more information. But be quiet. Big as you are, even one step could cause a tremor enough for us to get noticed." Adam said.

"Ok." She and Adam moved closer to the scene quietly to listen in on their conversation.

"How...dare you! I am the king! Must you be so rude!?" Sharyar snapped at the blue hedgehog.

"So-rry." Sonic replied hauntingly. Sharah then decided it was her turn to speak.

"Your highness, where did that spirit go?" Sharah asked.

"Just as i feared, hes gone ahead to that castle, and it seems more minions are being assembled." Shahryar said pointing at an island fortress in the distance.

"Castle?" Sonic questioned, looking at the direction he was pointing.

"That's the foundry.. Hes over there?" Adam whispered.

"If he is, i don't think we want to encounter him…." Jenna said.

"Yeah, I originally wanted to beat that Djin up, but in the case he's all powerful…" Adam said. "I'll just leave him to sonic."

"Sh-should we go to that foundry too?" Jenna asked, nervous?

"Yeah, we might be able to find an energy orn for you." Adam stated.

"Ok." The two quietly left and ran through the jungle to get to the foundry. However, they came across a dinosaur nest made of grass. Inside, was a large green ring with a large energy orb as well.

"Well, this was eas…" Adam said before something breathed down his neck. "The mamas right behind me, isn't she?"

"Y-Yes…" Jenna said.

The Mother t-rex roared and tried to snap its jaw at Adam as he backflipped back and up to higher ground.

"I meant no disrespect, but you have something we need. Sorry, but we're gonna have to knock you out!" Adam said.

He jumped at the t-rex, but she swung her tail, smacking him back and skidding across the jungle ground.

"So that's how we're gonna do this, huh?" Adam asked.

(Cue-Boss- Biolizard: SA2)

The T-rex stopped to guard her nest and roared.

"Cmere, mama! You need some manners!" Adam said.

"Be careful Adam! Female T-rexe's can be very violent when it comes to protecting their nests!" Jenna called.

Adam leaped to high ground as the T-Rex rampaged after him, bashing aside rocks, plants and stone.

"Geez, how am i supposed to get a hit on this thing when it's smashing everything?" Adam asked.

"Maybe if you get it to charge into one of those thorny bushes!" Jenna suggested.

"Good thinking!" Adam ran forward and stopped at a thorny bush.

"Come on overgrown lizard! Over here!" Adam taunted.

Bellowing in rage, the female Tyrannosaurus charged at him. Adam waited for the right moment and jumped aside, as the predator bashed into the thorn bush. She bellowed in pain and fell to the ground. Her eye stabbed by a thorn, her belly penetrated, and her feet jammed with thorns.

"That's it, take a nice long nap. Sorry for causing trouble." Adam said.

(End song)

Adam went into the nest and found the Green world ring and another power orb.

"Nope, don't need this. Maybe i can just throw it to where Sonic and that genie can see it…." Adam used his hook, grabbed the ring and threw it away from the nest, as he grabbed the orb and jumped out and met up with his friend.

"I feel bad for the mother. She was only protecting her nest." Jenna frowned.

"Yeah, i felt the same way. I don't wanna kill her either by thorns." Adam said. "But soon, we'll be outta here. And you'll see my world."

"ooh, I can't wait!" Jenna said. "First, I need to crush this. I just hope my clothes will still fit."

"Yeah...me too." Adam replied, not wanting to see her clothes torn when she grows. He tosses the orb to her as she took it and glowed. Her body started growing. As she did, her expanding mass pushed against the rocks and vegetation of the jungle around her. Her general clothing didn't seem to get tighter, but a ring around her left leg strained under the pressure before finally giving way.

"Whoa-ooo-aaaa!" Jenna said bursting up to the sky, now reaching 60 feet. "Wow…. I didn't think i'd enlarge by so much everytime i absorbed all this energy…"

"At least your outfit grows with you, but i can't say the same for the rings on your left leg.." Adam replied, looking at the remains of her rings.

"Oh…" She frowned a bit. "I guess my belly dancer clothing grows with me.. But in the case of my ringwear on my legs… maybe one each will come off as some sort of limiter removal."

"I get it!" Adam said. "When you were still at 20 ft, size restrictions were limited. Because you absorb energy to grow, i guess those rings near your bare feet are like power limiters."

"So, if one comes off… then… I absorb another orb to grow bigger again…" Jenna said.

"The mass of each growth will be more greater than that of the next ring." Adam replied.

"Ok, I get it now.' Jenna smiled. "The more rings that are severed….the larger the next growth is after the ring that was severed the last time."

"Good, now, let's get to the factory. Another orb is calling us." Adam smiled. Jenna nodded, grabbing him and placing him on her shoulder, letting him see the view of the jungle.

"I have to be careful though… At this height, i bet a normal step could knock me off." Adam said.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Jenna assure, patting his head with her giant finger.

Jenna took a large step, putting her foot down at normal velocity. The impact let loose a small tremors around her. Adam shook a little by the impact and vibrations and gripped her arabian clothing on her shoulder to keep balance on her shoulder.

"Wow… if i can do this with one little step… just imagine when I get to my full height." jenna giggled a tad.

"Hey, it's not funny. Okay, well… maybe a little." Adam said. They headed off to the factory, in hope to find another orb.

()

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sharah were also heading to the castle Shahryar spoke of, before they found a pile of grass with the green world ring around it.

"Hey, look at that!" Sonic spoke.

"Its another one of the seven world rings." Sharah said as sonic immediately grabbed it, and was given another shock of power, painful than the last one, as he felt overwhelming power and a rush of an emotion flowing in his body.

"AGH! Th-this power..!" He grunted in pain, as it faded away.

"This must be what has driven the spirits mad… i think." Sharah said. "It was only recently they have been behaving this way."

"Well, I think i've had just about enough of this." Sonic said.

"..." Sharah grew silent

"Speaking of Which, we keep finding these rings without a single enemy in sight. You wonder why?" Sonic questioned.

"Not sure myself, but it is suspicious. In the legends, the Seven world rings are very powerful, and are always protected by guardians...so far, the two we found were not protected." Sharah replied.

"You think someone else is doing the hard work for us?" Sonic asked.

"I can't say for sure, but if we continue onwards, we might be able to find the answer to this suspicion." The genie replied.

And so the two groups arrived at the next ariea, Evil Foundry.

(Cue- The Palace that Was Found)

3...2...1...GO! 

Adam crashed into the castle through a window and landed in the middle of it.

"Whoa, fires everywhere. Youd think theyd be making weapons or just plain ol digging up magma here?" he asked.

"I can't say for sure…" Jenna replied, looking through the window.

"What you can't get in?" Adam asked.

"I can...but with so many fire hoses and holes...I'll just get burned." She replied.

"Find another way in, i'll look for the orb." Adam said running ahead.

"Another way in… right." Jenna said moving around.

Adam ran through the factory before arriving at a central arena to see Erazor summoning.

"Erazor!" Adam shouted as Sonic and Sharah arrived at the same time.

"There he is! What's he doing?" Sonic asked.

"He's calling more spirits!" Shara replied in terror.

"Spirits!?" Sonic gasped.

After two seconds of arabic chant, Erazor then called for a mighty beast. Out of the magma came a giant, mechanical creature.

"Holy….!" Adam shoulted. "Sweet mother, what is that?!"

"It's a Djinn that Controls fire… it's called an Ifrit!" Sharash said.

"Sharah, who are you talking too?" Sonic asked.

"Huh?..." Sharah looked to the source of the voice and spotted Adam. "Sonic! Someone else is here! Look!" She pointed at him.

"Uh… hi there." Adam said.

The Ifrit was then confused .

"Sharah, is he part of the arabian nights?" Sonic asked.

"No… i've never heard of him before…" Sharah said.

"Long story short, he cursed me to be stuck in here!" Adam said pointing to Erazor.

"That's right! It was I who brought him here to his doom, and with the seven world rings, i shall recreate a new world, where I control all!" Erazor spoke. "Speaking of which..You! Blue RAT! Have you gathered the rings yet?"

"Rat? Sonic's not a rat, moron! He's a hedgehog!" Adam asid.

"Hey! Dont steal my lines, buddy!" Sonic countered at him.

"And if you're talking about the world rings… yeah, i've seen two of em." Adam said.

"YOU found them, mortal?" Erazor asked.

"Yeah, but i tossed them away to who knows where. I'm guessing sonic picked them up though…" Adam replied.

"So it was you. You did much of the work and made us find the rings easier." Sharah replied.

"Yep, all me." Adam replied. "Look, it's not like i wanted to keep them! I didn't want a plethora of emotions coursing in my head, alright?"

"Grrrr! You don't know what kind of incredible power they hold, mortal!" Erazor growled. "Anyway, you better hurried it up, rat." the flame on sonic's chest grew smaller. "Your time is almost up. And you, Mortal. I don't know what you're up to, but you can't escape if you keep after my minions."

"I'm not after you anymore." Adam said. "I'm doing something else."

"Something else?" Sonic said.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Adam asked.

"Ergh, enough of this! Ifrit, crush them all!" Erazor snapped as he vanished with his magic.

"Wait!" Sonic was about to go after him, before the Ifrit got in his way.

"It's so hot… we can't touch his body when it's on fire. I'll have to come back later for this one." Adam said. "So long sonic, it was nice meeting ya!"

Adam back flipped out of the arena.

"Hey! You can't just leave us here! Sharah, do something!" Sonic called.

"I can't! My magic is not as strong as Erazors!" Sharah called.

"Oh snap! Lend me your power!" Sonic called, rubbing the ring as the ifrit was reaching for him. "TIME BREAK!"

Everything slowed down in his eyes as he and Sharah made their getaway.

Adam was outside, breathing heavily as Sonic appeared behind him.

"Hey, thanks for almost letting us get roasted, pal!" Sonic snapped.

"Hey, I was in the way of that thing too!" Adam said.

"Sonic, please! He did not mean to leave us with the Ifrit!" Sharah started, getting in between them. "And he did have a point. There was nothing we could have done to fight the ifrit. Your tie to the flames from Erazors magic cannot harm it. You can't fight fire with fire.'

"Alright… sorry buddy." Sonic said.

"It's alright." Adam said.

"So, uh… you're after the world rings too?" Sonic asked.

"Something much bigger, actually. Y'see I kinda bumped into a new big friend at the palace…" Adam started.

"You found the Chamber of The giantness, didn't you?" Sharah asked in surprise.

"Yeah. And i figured… since we both wanted to get outta here without taking on erazor ourselves…" Adam said as Jenna poked her head out from above the ledge.

"YOW!" Sonic said.

"We both decided that… if we collected enough power orbs...I could break my way out of the book with him." Jenna explained.

"Is that really possible?" Sharah asked.

"Well, it hasn't been done yet, so why not give it a try?" Adam asked. "You guys can handle Erazor and Gather the world rings. We come across any, i'll toss em your way with my chain hook."

"Heh..thanks...uh, didn't catch your name by the way." Sonic stated.

"Its Adam." Adam said.

"Well thanks Adam." Sonic said.

"So, er… Sharah right? Do you know where we can find more of those Power Orbs?" Adam asked.

"I believe so. I have seen plenty of those giant orbs during my time in the Arabian night. I recall that there are seven in total, each one in the seven worlds of the book." Sharah explained.

"What's the nearest one from here?" Adam said.

"That would be… Levitated Ruins, but watch yourself. That area in open skies. One slip, and it's over." Sharah warned.

"Alright, thanks. Good luck, you two." Adam said as he ran off with jenna following.

"Think he's gonna be alright?" Sonic asked.

"I believe he will. He does have the giantess with him." Sharah replied.

"Alright, we need to find a guy who knows how to stop an ifrit. Maybe the one we ran into before who looks like Tails knows a guy." Sonic said.

"You mean… Ali Baba?" Sharah corrected.

"Yeah...him." Sonic replied as they ran off.


End file.
